<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humans // Elves. by PrimeSmut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318430">Humans // Elves.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut'>PrimeSmut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amaya has a dick in this one, Anal, Blowjobs, Endless smut, F/F, F/M, Footjobs, Gangbang, Multi, Ok but im on a roll, Smut, Titjobs, Vaginal Sex, armpit fricking, basically i skip all the story, she gets her whole body violated., shoejobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeSmut/pseuds/PrimeSmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1.</p>
<p>       Rayla gets caught by Amaya and her troops, yet they seem to have a different scenario in mind than what the Elf was expecting. </p>
<p>      Basically she gets fucked by every man in the Banther Lodge... and Amaya's surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humans // Elves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man, Amaya packed a serious punch. That collision had brought Rayla to her knees almost instantly, blacking out in the process. <br/>Once the Elf came to, she found herself at a lower floor of the  basement. Oh great. <br/>   'Well, this isn't optimal.'<br/>   She thought to herself, quickly trying to think of a way to get out of her. </p>
<p>        A tall soldier stood infront of her, so she was looking up as her eyes adjusted to the light. He didn't appear to have a sword on him.</p>
<p>       "Heh, your hands that good? Or just the biggest budget cut of al-"</p>
<p>       She was interrupted as a dick slapped onto her shoulder, prodding against her.</p>
<p>       "What the fu-"</p>
<p>       Interrupted again as another cock slapped down onto her other shoulder. </p>
<p>       "OH. Oh no, no. No, you aren't really gonna bloody do /that/ to me... are you?!"</p>
<p>Her answer came in the form of the soldier infront of her slapping her in the face with his dick. </p>
<p>        "Fuck- off!"</p>
<p>She spoke in utter defiance as she struggled against the bonds on her wrists, the situation certainly becoming much more dire now. </p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted as the cock infront her slammed into her mouth; causing her to gasp and cough around it. This thick rod quickly filled her mouth and pushed back to her throat, making her choke. </p>
<p>         "Gfk! Youf! Fckrs! Gsnhhh! Nnfckkk!"</p>
<p>         The Elf felt her arms being lifted slightly, either dick now rubbing against her armpits. The fuck were they doing?! </p>
<p>          "Never fucked an Elf like this before."</p>
<p>          "I've never fucked an Elf."</p>
<p>          "I've never fucked."</p>
<p>           Oh. </p>
<p>These troops were all groaning as Rayla's mouth and armpits got violated. All she could do was sit there and take it, let these men do what they want and get it all over with. </p>
<p>The one that had never fucked before was on her left armpit, and was already beginning to leak precum against her body. <br/>'Don't you fucking dare.' <br/>    She thought to herself, glaring as hard as she possibly could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this soldier wasn't pulling away, furiously grinding his dick against her armpit. The cock down her throat was making it hard to breathe, and harder to think! She could barely concentrate on anything else at the moment. </p>
<p>     And splash! A few shots of cum spilled down her left side, coating it in lines of semen. </p>
<p>'Bastard!!!'</p>
<p>          "F-fuck, that was hot.." — He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Yet before she was able to think about anything else, another splash! The soldier to her right spilled his load down that side of her body, the sticky white liquid covering her. </p>
<p>'Fuck-!'</p>
<p>These two troops backed away to regain their composure while the final guy bucked away at her throat; Rayla was gasping down his cock. Every thrust felt deeper!</p>
<p>But before too long, another load of semen was dedicated to Rayla. Sticky cum shot down her throat, making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she accepted the load. </p>
<p>She was coughing and choking, unable to form any real words as the smell itself was intoxicating to the young Elf.</p>
<p>'Nhhahhaaaa~~~~'<br/>... she couldn't really think either.</p>
<p>          "A-alright, I'll go get the others."</p>
<p>'Wait... what?'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't do much these days, so I'll try to kick a new fic out whenever possible! </p>
<p>Hopefully you enjoyed this.</p>
<p>I was propping myself up on my elbows so now they hurt. :(</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>